Renard L'Illustre StClair
Musical Theme: "Frontier Psychiatry" — The Avalanches "That boy needs therapy." Renard is the resident terror of Gaullia and mad scientist Prince. He is convinced that he is the second coming of the Gaullian God of Thunderstorms and world-creator, L'Illustre and, by coincidence, was born in coincidence with the Prophecy of Vark. Due to his extraordinary (and uncontrollable) power over electricity, he is generally accepted as a god to his people, whom he often blasts into oblivion at the most random whims. He is generally an unkempt man in appearrance, having forever-touseled and messy brown hair (which usually sticks up in strange cowlicks from the natural static he carries) and an ever-present five 'o'clock shadow. Renard, despite his grandiose behavior and personality is also known for being rather short at only 5'7" (around 169cm) and having a light build. Other notable traits include his love of orange plaid and inability to tie a cravat. His is a clip-on. Renard does not speak much about his childhood or past, and records indicate numerous behavioral problems during the course of his education. His mother is a doting, overbearing woman who has, in the last few years, fallen ill and resides in the care of some of Gaullia's best doctors. He has vowed to expand the Gaullian Empire, but his motives are unclear and vary by day of the week; sometimes it is in memory of his dear mum, and other days it is because of his holy mission as a god. Some details that are known through murmurs among the Gaullian people... • He has killed civillians in the street during manic episodes • Many servants who work for the royals die within a few years • He has a reputation of cruelty and has always abused his power • Renard is the first male to Gaullia's royal bloodline in over 300 years. The last Gaullian King was King Leonard III • His birth date coincides with a 'prophecy' of sorts written during the time of the last king's death. What no one knows is that the so-called prophet, Vark, who wrote this was a paranoid schizophrenic with an obsession for the late King Leonard III. Physical Profile Name: 'Renard "L'Illustre" St. Clair '''Title: '''Prince Renard St. Clair, L'Illustre, The Maniac Prince of Gaullia '''Age: '''23 (Born June 25th, Cancer) '''Height: '''5'7" / 169 170cm 'ಠ_ಠ Weight: '145 lb / 65 kg '''Eye color: '''Brown (Sometimes described as hazel.) '''Facial Features: '''Soft features but with a weathered face. Age hasn't treated him well despite his youth. He looks closer to twenty-eight or thirty. Often has a layer of stubble. Has a lot of moles and birthmarks, particularly a twin set around his right dimple. His teeth are pretty crooked as well; a good number of them are false due to his love of sweets. '''Makeup & Tattoos: ' None 'Hair color: ' Brown '''Hair Length: '''Short and often messy/tousled. It does not get brushed. '''Ornamentation: '''None '''Markings: '''A lot of random, small moles and birthmarks. Some scarring in random places. Faint, cyan will lines forming a lichtenberg figures on his back and across his left arm like a sleeve. Most bold on his shoulder blades, but everywhere else is fairly faint. The lines seem to congregate near his dominant left hand. '''Flesh Tone: '''Fair '''Residence: '''Lives in the Gaullian capital of St. Clair (hence, the name) within the royal palace, Château de St Clair. '''Occupation: Renard is the Prince of Gaullia and resident conqueror. After growing up in a nation that was always at war or being pushed around by Albion or Russiya, he set out to change things and expand Gaullia into an empire. He has successfully flattened a few small countries bordering Gaullia in the name of a "holy quest." He also believes himself to be something of a prophesied god on a mission. Military: '''Supreme Commander of the Gaullian military. '''Criminal Background: '''The list would be... extensive if his connections hadn't wiped his record clean after each conviction. Among his people, however, he is generally feared for these past crimes (which shall remain unmentioned.) '''Pets: '''He has a fat orange cat named Napoleon. Napoleon is a female. '''Romance: '''Single, but betrothed since birth to the Princess of Russiya, Lucienda Orlov. He is terrified of her. '''Family: '''His mother is the Queen of Gaullia, Gabrielle St. Clair, aged fifty. His father was Prince Leopold of Belgica who died when he was eight. '''Sexual Orientation: "Everyonesexual." Persona: '''His personality fluctuates very rapidly; it's mercurial and he has a hyperactive nature. Renard is also very vainglorious and reckless, as well as prone to severe mood swings. He has a Napoleon Complex and is something of a psychotic manchild. Renard has no regard for others and is no stranger to randomly beating his servants to death if they upset him. He is also disorderly, somewhat slovenly, and has problems buttoning his shirts/vests/pants correctly and tying his shoelaces. Other minor details include a slight fear of matching pairs and he frequently obsesses over singular things to the point that little else exists around him outside that one object of obsession (be it a project, a goal, a mathematical formula, etc.) Renard has delusions that he is a god of sorts; this is, of course, fantasy. But when his mind is set on some "truth" there is no changing it. '''Clothing: Brown duster with gold lining. Bright orange plaid cravat, teal pinstriped vest, white ruffle-sleeved dress shirt beneath, orange plaid pants, mismatched shoes (right is black and white, left is brown.) He wears no underwear. Equipment: '''One pistol, one sword, two fists. Hurr. '''Magic: '''Renard has only a single will ability, and that is the manipulation of electricity and lightning. His control of will, however, is limited as his formal training was never completed (he kept killing his instructors) and his electricity seems to be out of his control. This often results in him gathering a lot of static electricity and occasionally giving himself an unexpected jolt from time to time. His affinity with electricity seems to ground him from other lightning-based accidents, however (and he has been known to attract lightning like a metal rod.) '''Schooling: Privately tutored, has a long history of killing his instructors, especially those who attempted to teach him how to harness his will ability. Eventually, it got to a point where instructors would have to be forced, against their will, to train and educate the boy. None lived and it became something of a death sentence. While he struggled with general subjects such as spelling, arts, humanities, he excelled at mathematics and "thinks in maths," particularly physics and engineering. Since childhood, he obsessed over building automatons. As an adult, he has since taken the research done by Ernest Faraday and expanded upon robotic technology. ...unfortunately, he still cannot remember to button up his pants. Or spell properly. '''Class: '''Scientist? Trivia *Speaks fluent Gaullian, Belgican (Baltica's equivalent to the real-world Dutch,) and Albanian. The Queen notes that his Albanian carries an unusual drawl. Too fluent to have a typical "Gaullian Accent" but the drunker he gets, the more he mispronounces things in Albanian and speaks with a more Gaullian-sounding gutteral r. He can also communicate in some broken Russiyan. Renard seems to have little patience with people who speak Gaullian poorly, perhaps due to Lucienda's influence. *A known exhibitionist and nymphomaniac... his favorite "go to" girls are the sirène. *Gets violently seasick. *Has a fear of having non-physical attractions or connections to other people. *Has a fascination with numbers and dates, particularly June 25th and the exact number of minutes, even seconds until that date comes. Why this is, however, is largely unknown. He just says he likes his birthday. *Doesn't have an easy time empathizing with others or putting himself in others' shoes emotionally. As a result, he has rarely ever felt guilt for harming others. When "guilt" does strike, it's less out of concern for the wellbeing of those he hurt but more out of concern for the repurcussions that affect him or his plans. *Has a maptable powered with reverse-engineered Ciellian technology. The maptable's A.I. is called Caroline and she seems to be the same networked A.I. that acts as the user interface for the ZB42, the service system in the Château, and appears to be made portable via disc-based upload into most Apollo Batallion machinery. The name Caroline is a reference to Portal 2's character of the same name. *The Argentum Nobilis Regiment was stationed in Gaullia for quite some time and returned to Albion with a lot of advanced technology. Much of this technology was developed by Renard and the scientists of Gaullia. A lot was stolen or leaked through recon or simply carried over by those who defected from Gaullia in favor of the A.N. Regiment's technology and weapons development branch, Apollo Batallion. The radio transceivers as well as the cannon that levels Brightwall are two examples of machinery stolen from Gaullia. *Despite what he believes and all of the coincidences revolving around his birth, he is not actually a god. *On the alignment scale, he is somewhere between chaotic evil and chaotic neutral. It often varies with his mood.